My Hope
by Sad Story
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan seorang member yang terkucilkan karena suatu hal? Tertekan dan sendiri dialami olehnya. Ia memiliki harapan, namun terkabulnya harapan itu diragukan. Hingga semua kenyataan terungkap, permintaan maaf mereka akankah diterima? Bagaimana jika saat meminta maaf, member itu telah bersama sang eomma yang begitu dirindukannya? Summary gagal, MISS TYPO EXO, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

**CAST : KIM J**_**O**_**NG **_**I**_**N, **_**E**_**X**_**O**_

_****_**GENRE : HURT, ANGST, FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED : PG**

**DISCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK JIHYUN, KECUALI PARA CAST**

**NOTE : ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff tentang Kai yang tersakiti.  
Kali ini Hyunnie berusaha membuat ff Hurt, Angst tanpa ada kisah Romance.  
Ff ini murni bergenre friendship, bukan Romance.  
Disini, anggap bulan Januari singgle Growl sudah keluar  
WARNING : MISS TYPO, GAJE, NO SAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

'aku tak kuat, sungguh tak kuat.  
Perasaan lelah menghampiri, setelah sekian lama kupendam.  
Rasa sakit itu perlahan menumpuk,  
hingga terasa seperti memberontak keluar untuk dilampiaskan.  
Aku tidak sanggup,  
rasa ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka perlahan muncul ke permukaan.  
Apa aku tidak diinginkan?  
Apa, aku tidak berguna hingga tidak diperdulikan?  
Kesabaranku sudah diunjung tombak,  
aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama.  
Aku menyayangi kalian,  
aku bahkan memiliki harapan semu yaitu kalian bisa menjadi keluarga kedua bagiku.  
Tapi, apakah kalian menyayangiku?  
Bahkan kalian saja tidak menganggapku ada... Hyung, Sehunnie'-Kai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"KIM JONGIN" seorang namja berparas cantik sekaligus tampan meneriaki sebuah nama, membuat sang pemiliki nama sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan namja yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa Luhan gege?" tanya namja berparas manis berkulit tan menatap salah satu member tertua di grupnya.

"ck... apa kau mau berusaha pamer lagi?" ujar sinis namja keturunan Cina bernama Luhan.

"ne? Maksud gege apa?" tanya Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai berujar polos membuat orang disekitarnya muak.

"jangan bersikap sok polos, aku muak melihat wajahmu seperti itu" kali ini ucapan pedas kembali terlontar oleh magnae real mereka, Oh Sehun.

"Se-Sehunnie? Sungguh, a-aku tidak..."

"tidak tau? Baiklah, karena aku baik akan kuberitau. Jangan sok sokan ngedance saat dipanggung. Apa lagi tadi, meski gerakan kecil kau mau pamer kalau kau adalah Dancing Machine?" kali ini namja keturunan Changsa bernama Zhang YiXing atau lebih akrab dipanggil Lay yang biasanya terkenal dengan kepolosan berujar seperti itu.

"bu-bukan seperti itu ge... a-aku..."

"sudahlah hyung, telinga ku berdengung mendengar ucapannya" kini suara yang terkenal dengan ciri khasnya, membuka suara –Byun BaekHyun-

"asal kau tau, Lay lebih pantas menjadi Dancing Machine dibandingkan penari ballet sepertimu" ucap Suho dingin lalu meninggalkan Kai yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Member yang bersama Kai tadi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian di ruang makan. Setetes air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Mendengar cacian dari teman se-Grup terasa menyakitkan bukan? Itulah yang dialami namja bermarga Kim. Dan kejadian ini ia alami tidak baru-baru ini, tapi sejak mereka debut. Bisa kalian bayangkan berapa kali ucapan dan perlakuan menyakitkan yang ia terima? Terlalu banyak hingga jumlahnya tidak terhitung.

Kini, Kai hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya keras saat suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu terdengar. Suara kebahagian seakan beberapa menit lalu tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

"kita bermain Truth or Dare hyung..." suara semangat dari Baekhyun terdengar.

"setuju..." kali ini suara kompak terdengar kembali.

"shirreo, aku tidak mau. Nanti hukumannya aneh-aneh, gege aku tidak ikutan ya?" rayu Sehun yang kai yakini sekarang namja bermarga Oh tengah beraegyo agar permintaanya terpenuhi.

Candaan yag berasal dari ruang tamu memenuhi pendengarannya, ia merasa iri tapi ia ia rasa ia tidak boleh iri pada keluarga sendiri. Keluarga? Ia menganggap semua member adalah keluarganya, tapi... kalau soal mereka ia tidak yakin dianggap apa. Sungguh, ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Dijauhi oleh teman dan keluarga karena suatu hal yang ia tidak tau. Suatu hal yang membuat para member merasa iri padanya. Sesuatu... yang ingin ia tukarkan, demi bisa kembali bercanda tawa bersama mereka sama seperti waktu trainee.

"Kim Jongin, kau namja. Kau tidak boleh lemah, kau harus kuat. Ya... Kuat" gumam lirih Kai meyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu menghapus kasar airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk matanya.

"eomma... do'ain Jongin supaya kuat ne?" ucap Kai pada sebuah kalung berbandu malaikat yang sangat cantik.

Kai masih mendengar suara rengekkan dari Sehun, kecurangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kemarahan Chen dan masih banyak lagi. Ia tau semua hal itu, setiap inci tidak ada yang terlewatkan olehnya. Kai berjalan perlahan melewati ruang tamu, ia berharap para member melihat kehadirannya. Tapi nihil, ia seakan udara yang tidak dapat dilihat namun dirasakan.

Ditutupnya perlahan pintu kamar yang ditempatinya sendiri. Chen dan Suho yang seharusnya menjadi roomatenya memilih tidur terpisah dengan dirinya sehingga ia sendirian di kamar ini. Didudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku lalu menyalakan lampu meja belajar dan cahaya satu-satunya dikamar ini hanya berasal dari lampu kecil itu. Sebuah buku berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna hitam dibuka ke halaman pertama.

Putih.

Bersih.

Tanpa ada noda sedikitpun di kertas putih itu.

Diraihnya pena yang tergelat di meja, lalu mulai menggoreskan tinta pada kertas tersebut.

_~13 Januari 2013~_

_Selalu seperti ini, apa salahku?  
Tuhan, apa salahku hingga mereka menjauhi dan membenciku seperti ini?  
Aku menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati, aku bahkan memiliki sebuah harapan...  
Harapan untuk merasakan rasa kasih sayang sebuah keluarga_

_Aku sendiri, kesepian dan aku merasa terasingi di tempat ini  
Dulu aku yakin, suatu hari mereka akan membuatku tidak kesepian dan sendiri_

_Tapi kapan?_

_Bisakah kau membocorkan rahasia-Mu padaku?_

_Rahasia dimana mereka membuka pintu hatinya untukku_

_Aku tidak yakin, apa aku sanggup harus mengalami kejadian ini berulang-ulang?_

_Apa aku bisa bertahan demi sebuah harapan yang aku sendiri tidak yakin akan terkabul?_

_Apa masalah yang ku sebabkan?  
Aku tidak tau apa-apa, bahkan saat sebuah kecelakaan menimpa mereka, mereka masih bersikap dingin padaku  
Mereka tidak menyayangiku, menganggapku ada saja tidak pernah  
_

_Kecuali didepan kamera, sifat dan tingkah laku mereka  
berubah 180 derajat dengan apa yang terjadi kini  
Namun, bila tidak ada kamera menyorot,  
mereka kembali seperti biasa, memarahiku, memakiku, membullyku_

_Apa salahku, Tuhan?  
Sebegitu bencikah mereka padaku?  
Sebegitu tidak berharganya kah hidupku?  
Untuk apa aku dilahirkan jika terus hidup sendiri?_

"hahahaha... Lihat rupamu Kyungie hyung, kau hahaha... aneh menari seperti itu hahaha..."

Samar-samar, Kai mendengar gelak tawa dari Tao dan Sehun.

"ish... kalau begitu tidak ada jatah makan bagi yang menertawakanku" kini terdengar ucapan D.o terkesan marah.

"ANDWAEE, maafkan kami D.o-a"

Lalu yang ia tidak terlalu dengar karena suara para member tumpang-tindih. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah kebahagiaan disela-sela ucapan mereka. Kai berlari menuju tempat tidurnya, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan masuk kedalam selimut. Berusaha meredam suara yang membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

Seperti yang ditulis Kai, para member tidak ada akrab satu pun dengannya. Akrab? Bicara saja tidak pernah, kalaupun mereka saling berbicara hanya ucapan sinis dan kejam yang terlontar jika tidak saling berteriak. Ia berulang kali mengakrabkan diri dengan kepada para member. Tapi, yang didapat Kai? Hanya rasa sakit yang semakin numpuk di hulu hatinya.

Sikap member Exo ditentukan dengan ada dan tidaknya kamera. Seperti yang ditulis, member Exo akan berubah 180 derajat kepadanya. Disaat itulah, moment yang ia tunggu. Ia bisa, merasakan perasaan memiliki sebuah keluarga sesuai yang ia harapkan. Kai berharap kamera akan mengikuti mereka selama 24 jam penuh tapi itu mustahil. Ia hanya bisa berharap, sebuah harapan semu. Harapan seakan jarum yang berada di tumpukkan jerami. Tapi selama ia kuat, ia akan terus berharap.

"Hyung, gege Sehun ngantuk" suara samar-sama terdengar di telinganya.

"kau ngantuk? Kajja kita semua tidur" suara lembut Suho tedengar membalas ucapan sang magnae.

"aku mau tidur sama Baek hyung dan Lulu hyung ne?"

"tentu saja Sehunnie, apa yang tidak buat magnae kita tersayang" ucap Luhan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tao juga mau"

"kalau begitu kajja kita tidur"

"huwaa... "

"awas Tao, kau hampir jatuh" suara berat Kris terdengar ditelinganya

"kalau jalan hati-hati Tao, kau bisa terluka" ucap Xiumin perhatian.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Kai. Sebagai member termuda kedua, ia juga ingin bermanja-manja dan merasakan kasih sayang seorang hyung. Diperhatikan Xiumin dan Suho. Dijaga Kris. Bercanda dengan Chanyeol dann Baekhyun. Disayang Lay dan D.o. Bermain dengan Luhan, Chen dan Tao. Dihormati sebagai hyung oleh Sehun. Namun sebanyak apapun ia berharap, memohon pada bintang jatuh dan jika ada kesampatan ia ke gereja untuk berdo'a, hal itu tak kunjung datang.

Kai hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan kesendiriannya.

'Tuhan, jika aku harus hidup sendiri. Tolong, pertemukan aku dengan eomma aku merindukannya. Itu adalah harapan terakhirku' Do'a Kai sebelum bunga tidur menghampiri dirinya.

TBC or END(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

**CAST : KIM J**_**O**_**NG **_**I**_**N, **_**E**_**X**_**O**_

**GENRE : HURT, ANGST, FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED : PG**

**DISCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK JIHYUN, KECUALI PARA CAST**

**NOTE : ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff tentang Kai yang tersakiti.  
Kali ini Hyunnie berusaha membuat ff Hurt, Angst tanpa ada kisah Romance.  
Ff ini murni bergenre friendship, bukan Romance.  
Disini, anggap bulan Januari singgle Growl sudah keluar  
WARNING : MISS TYPO, GAJE, NO SAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

'aku tak kuat, sungguh tak kuat.  
Perasaan lelah menghampiri, setelah sekian lama kupendam.  
Rasa sakit itu perlahan menumpuk,  
hingga terasa seperti memberontak keluar untuk dilampiaskan.  
Aku tidak sanggup,  
rasa ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka perlahan muncul ke permukaan.  
Apa aku tidak diinginkan?  
Apa, aku tidak berguna hingga tidak diperdulikan?  
Kesabaranku sudah diunjung tombak,  
aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama.  
Aku menyayangi kalian,  
aku bahkan memiliki harapan semu yaitu kalian bisa menjadi keluarga kedua bagiku.  
Tapi, apakah kalian menyayangiku?  
Bahkan kalian saja tidak menganggapku ada... Hyung, Sehunnie'-Kai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Seorang namja berkulit tan, tengah menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah kaca, siapalagi kalau bukan Kai. Dengan kemeja berwarna biru tua dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan celana jeans yang berwarna senada terlihat pas melekat ditubuh kurus kurusnya.

Namja bermarga Kim ini telah bangun sejam yang lalu. Ia harus terbiasa terbangun pagi hari tanpa dibangunkan oleh member lain. Jangan membangunkan, masuk dan menyentuhnya saja mereka terlihat jijik. Fakat tentang dirinya yang sulit dibangunkan, itu semua omong kosong belaka. Nyatanya dengan mendengar kicauan burung saja ia telah terbangun. Sebelumnya, manager hyung memberitahunya untuk bersiap-siap, tetapi bukan karena adanya jadwal. Kebetulan jadwal hari ini Cuma satu, yaitu siang hari nanti syuting talkshow di Weekly Idol. Lagi pula, ia memiliki urusan tersendiri dan tidak akan mengikuti acara yang dibuat managernya.

"manager hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar ditelinganya suara main vokal di EXO yang memiliki nama panggung Chen, membuat namja manis ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar.

"wae? Apa Hyung tidak boleh kemari?" tanya manager hyung.

"ani, bukan begitu. Chen hanya terkejut hyung, tapi... ada apa hyung kemari?" kini, suara member tertua di EXO menyahut.

"ah itu... mana Jongin? Kalian bersiap-siaplah, kita akan merayakan sesuatu hari ini.

"Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Suho

"ah ini? Ini pemberian Sooman sajangnim untuknya" jawab Manager hyung.

"oh... Chanyeol, panggil Kai kemari ne? Kajja kita bersiap-siap" perintah Kris.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menjauh, Kai hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia memegang dadanya di bagian kiri saat mendengar ada nada datar terlontar dari Hyug keturunan Cina-Kanada itu. Ia hanya bisa melamun, hingga suara ketukkan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Kai segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Chanyeol dihadapannya dengan akting yang amat bagus, dengan tersenyum seperti ke member lain. Tapi ia tau, di senyuman itu tidak ada rasa tulus yang dipancarkan kepadanya.

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Kai seperti biasa.

"kau kenapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti ini? Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ah... ne, hyung. Aku ada urusan" ucap Kai yang dibalas anggukan malas.

"Manager hyung mencarimu, cepat temui dia... dan lagi-lagi kau dibedakan, ck..."

DEGG

Mendengar ucapa terakhir membuat hatinya kembali terasa sakit. Ucapan yang mengandung makna amat dalam, makna yang menyiratkan rasa benci dan iri terlontarkan untuknya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju Manager hyungnya yang hanya sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Saengil Chukkae Jonginnie" ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terucap begitu saja oleh sang Manager mebuat ia tertegun.

'apa... maksudnya? Apa hari ini aku berulang tahun?' batinnya bingung.

Manager itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Kai yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"hyung kami sudah siap. Kajja kita pergi, aku lapar" rengek Tao, membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

~Kai POV's~

"aku, mau menyimpan ini dikamar dulu Manger hyung, hyungdeul" ucapku dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk menyimpan kotak pemberian manager yang sepertinya dititipkan oleh Sooman sajangnim, seperti yang sempat ku dengar tadi.

Rasa penasaran membuncah di lubuk hatiku sesampai dikamar, aku memutuskan untuk melihat isi dari kotak berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan pita berwarna putih.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Tak kuasa, air mataku kini merembes keluar. Aku hanya bisa meredamkan suara tangisku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku dan menutup dengan tanganku. Aku menangis dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara senang, sedih, kecewa, marah dan sakit menjadi satu. Senang karena ada yang mengingat hari dimana aku dilahirkan. Sedih karena aku berharap hari ini tidak ada, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin melupakan hari ini, hari dimana aku terlahir seorang diri. Menerima kenyataan pahit yang kulalui selama ini. Perasaan Kecewa dan marah yang sepertinya lebih mendominasi diriku kini, membuatku kembali harus terpukul dengan harapan semu. Harapan yang sempat kukatakan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terbukti dengan satu kenyataan pahit yang memukul diriku keras, mereka para member tidak ada satupun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Ani, bahkan aku ragu ada yang mengetahui bahkan mengingathal ini. Aku sangat kecewa, meski kekecewaan terus kurasakan tapi kali ini rasa kecewaku lebih besar kepada mereka.

"KIM JONGIN, KAJJA KITA BERANGKAT" suara teriakan Luhan gege menyadarkanku dari arasa kekecewaanku yang mendalam.

Masih dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, aku menutup kotak yang berisi Kue ulang tahun dan segera membasuh mukaku agar mataku tidak terlihat sembab. Setelah dirasaku sempurna, aku segera keluar menghampiri mereka yang menungguku, mungkin.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucapku tersenyum meski hati ini tidak dapat di toleransi terasa begitu menyakitkan melihat wajah mereka.

"Kai, kau duduk di sebelah manager hyung ne?" ucap atau seperti perintah terlontar oleh couple yang dibuat oleh perusahaan, D.o hyung.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan segera mendudukkan didriku disebelah manager hyung yang sudah didepan kemudi. Entah mengapa, aku terus memegang buku yang kusimpan dibalik jaket mengingat buku itu tidak memiliki ukuran yang besar.

~Kai POV'S END~

Selama perjalanan, van yang di naiki member EXO terdengar begitu berisik. Hanya seorang namja manis berkulit tan yang tidak ikut turut serta dalam canda tawa tersebut. Kai hanya memandang ke arah luar dengan tatapan sendu, dan memperhatikan langit yang terlihat mendung padahal sejak tadi matahari bersinar begitu terik.

"manager hyung, tumben sekali mau mentraktir kita makan. Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun membuka suara sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menggelitik perutnya.

"Sajangnim yang memintaku untuk menraktir kalian karena ada yang harus dirayakan" ucap Manager membuat Kai terdiam.

"Manager hyung aku turun disini" ucap Kai membuat sang manager segera menepikan van tersebut ke pinggir jalan.

"eh? Berhenti disini? Memangnya kau mau kemana Jonginie?"tanya sang manager menatap Kai sedangkan member lain terlihat memulai aktingnya.

"kau mau kemana Kai? Biar kami temani" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah melancarkan aktingnya.

"biar aku saja yang menemani Kai" ucap lay dan Xiumin hampir bersamaan.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar hal itu, 'andai kalian sungguhan berkata seperti itu padaku. Andai kalian tidak berakting seperti itu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bersyukur karena itu adalah kado terindah yang kuharapkan Tuhan berikan untukku. Tapi, itu hanya 'harapan' yang aku yakini tidak akan pernah terjadi' batin Kai berusaha menahan airmata yang berusaha menerobos pertahanannya.

"ne, sebaiknya kau terima jakan mereka. Biar salah satu dari mereka menemanimu" ucap Manager

"tak usah hyung, aku sendiri saja. Mana ada orang mau test masuk universitas ditemani? Yang ada mereka bisa lumuttan menungguku test" ucap Kai lalu membuka pintu van dan menutupnya kembali.

Ia perlahan berjalan berlawanan arah, meninggalkan van yang masih diam di tempat ia turun.

TESS

Untuk kedua kalinya, kini airmata itu menetes tanpa bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi oleh Kai. Ia menangisi apa yang terjadi di hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Van yang sempat ia naiki, kini melaju meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"hyung, aku penasaran acara apa yang mau dirayakan?" ucap Chen yang mendapat anggukan dari member lain.

"sebenarnya, penyebab acaranya telah pergi. Ah... apa kalian tau tentang test masuk universitas Jonginie hari ini?" tanya manager fokus melihat jalan dihadapannya.

"eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"tentu kami tau... Kai ada test hari ini" ucap Suho cepat.

"ah... geurae? Baiklah" ucap Manager membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum miris.

Dilain tempat, kini namja manis berkulit tan ternyata tengah berada di sebuah taman yang sepi pengunjung. Ia berbohong mengenai test hari ini karena ia sudah menjalaninya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kai hanya bisa melamun, dan melamun tidak memperdulikan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Ia mengambil note yang ia simpan dibalik jaket berwarna hitam dan membuka ke halaman kosong.

_14 Januari 2013_

_Happy birthday to me..._

_Happy Birthday to Me..._

_Happy birthday, happy birthday..._

_Happy birthday to me..._

_Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin,_  
_menyedihkan merayakannya seorang diri, tanpa seseorang yang kau harapkan disisimu_

_Orang yang kuharapkan bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku_  
_aku selalu berharap hari ini tidak ada_

_Hari dimana aku dilahirkan, karena aku akan mengingat sebuah fakta_  
_Aku sendirian dan akan selalu seperti itu..._

_Meski banyak orang disisiku, tapi..._  
_Tetap saja orang yang tinggal satu atap denganmu justru lebih menyenangkan._

_Hatiku hampa, hatiku sakit, hatiku... lelah_  
_Aku tau, ini tidak bisa sesuai kemauanku karena sudah diatur oleh Tuhan_  
_Tapi, aku ingin berharap dan berharap_  
_Tiada henti akan kulontarkan harapanku agar terwujud_

Kai menutup notenya saat sebuah getaran pada hpnya mengganggu aktivitasnya. 'manager hyung' begitulah yang tertera dilayarnya. Tanpa membiarkan sang manager menunggu lebih lama, ia segera menggeser tombol hijau pada layar dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"'ne, manager hyung?"'

"'cepatlah ke lokasi syuting. Waktunya dipercepat"'

"'arraseo hyung"'

"baiklah, aku matikan ne?"'

KLIKK

Kai segera menyimpan note dan handphone miliknya di saku jaket lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman.

**~M**_**Y **_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

BRAKK

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA URI MAGNAE EOH?"

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar memenuhi dorm milik Rokkie Boyband ini disusul dengan teriakan dari sang leader.

"a-aku..."

"apa? Kau tidak lihat Sehun kesakitan kau tendang seperti itu?"

Kini suara tajam dari Luhan terdengar. Kai yang dibentaknya hanya mampu menunduk, jangan lupakan air mata yang terus menetes .

"JANGAN CENGENG, KAU NAMJA KAN?" ucap Baekhyun meraih dagu Kai dan terlihat namja itu menangis.

"a-aku... juga sakit hyung di-ditendang Sehunnie" ucap Kai pelan , Baekhyun yang sepertinya muak melihat wajah Kai menghentakkan tangannya yang sempat memegang dagu Kai.

"sakit? Bahkan kau menedangku lebih keras daripada aku menendangmu" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"ck... lemah, aku heran kenapa bisa aku seanggota dengan orang lemah seperti dia?" ucap Kris membuka suara.

"setuju hyung, dia terlalu sombong. Mentang-mentang jadi anak kesayangan Sooman sajangnim, kau bisa bersikap sombong?" ucap Chanyeol

Kai mendengar itu terdiam, 'anak kesayangan?' batinnya.

Tao yang melihat sesuatu yang berkilau(?) di balik jaket Kai tertarik melihatnya.

"apa itu?" ucap Tao menunjuk benda yang membuat ia penasaran.

Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunkjuk oleh Tao. Karena terlalu lama –menurut Tao-, ia dengan kasar merampas kalung yang masih bergantung indah dileher jenjang milih Kai.

"akh..." diusapnya leher memerah yang ditimbulkan oleh Tao yang menarik kasar kalung tersebut.

"cantik, ini untukku saja ya?" ucap Tao berpura-pura ber-aegyo.

"andwae, jangan yang itu hyung" ucap Kai mengambil kembali kalung miliknya.

"kenapa tidak boleh?" ucap Suho mewakili Tao berbicara.

"ini... pemeberian eommaku" ucap Kai membuat senyuman sinis tercetak diwajah seluruh member.

"eomma? Ck... aku kasihan pada eomma –mu yang memiliki anak tidak berguna seperti ini. Ah, aku lupa... eommamu kan seorang yeoja MALAM pantas saja anaknya jadi seperti ini. Dan dengar, aku lebih baik dibandingkanmu" ucap Lay dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'the winner of dance'

"Lay hyung memang berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan namja ini. Dia hanya bisa menarikan ballet, tarian untuk yeoja" ucap Xiumin

"tidak berguna, hanya bisa menangis. Aku berpikir, pasti Sooman sajangnim telah di mantrai agar ia bisa masuk EXO" ucap Chen

Kai perlahan mendongak, ia tidak tau apa permasalahannya. Berawal dari ia yang diminta MC untuk membalas menendang Sehun balik dan seperti inilah jadinya. Ia perlahan tau, mengapa member EXO membencinya, ia bisa menerimanya. Tapi untuk mengejek kehidupan pribadinya? Eommanya? Mereka tidak berhak.

"jangan berkata seolah-olah kalian mengenalku" ucap Kai dengan airmata yang perlahan meresap kekulitnya membuat para member terdiam.

"jika tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, jangan bicara seolah-oleh kalian mengetahuinya" ucap Kai lagi.

"kami mengetahui kau orang macam apa. Kau adalah namja yang selalu dikasihani oleh semua orang. Kau bahkan tidak ajauh beda dengan, PENJILAT" ucap Suho sadis.

"dan sayangnya Sooman sajangnim salah satunya yang mengasihanimu" sambung Sehun.

Cukup, Kai lelah. Amarahnya yang sudah ditahannya perlahan keluar ke permukaan. Mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"jadi, kalian iri? Kalian benci padaku?" tanya Kai dengan airmata kembali keluar.

"YA... dan kami sangat benci padamu. Kami benci saat Sooman sajangnim lebih mnomor satukanmu. Kami benci dan kami iri" ucap D.o yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara.

"begitu? Baiklah, tapi... aku tanya, kalian tidak tau hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanya Kai

"ne, kami tidak sudi mengingat ulang tahunmu" ucap Sehun

Kai yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"cih... dasar menguras tenaga berbicara padanya. Kajja kita istirahat" ucap Kris diikuti member lain untuk masuk kekamar masing-masing.

Kai hanya melamun didalam kamarn ya. Lampu ia diamkan mati, diruangan ini tidak ada cahaya apapun, gelap gulita. Ia mengeluarkan note miliknya dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Ia sudah membuat suatu keputusan. Dibukanya halaman tempat terakhir kali ia menulis dan mekanjutkannya.

_Benar dugaanku selama ini, tidak ada yang meleset sedikitpun_  
_Mendengar ucapan mereka, aku sudah tau segalanya_

_Apa mereka berucap tanpa memikirkan perasaanku?_

_Apa mereka tau, betapa rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksa?_

_Aku hanyalah manusia biasa hyung, Sehunnie..._  
_Manusia yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang sama_

_Aku adalah manusia yang memiliki perasaan selembut kapas,_  
_Kapas yang meski bebannya berkurang akan tetap dikuasai oleh dinginnya air,_  
_Dan secara perlahan akan tenggelam hingga ke dasar_

_Kalian seolah-olah mengenalku,_  
_Kalian seakan mengatahui segalanya tapi kalian salah_  
_Tidak ada yang kalian tau satupun tentangku_

_Aku memiliki permintaan pada kalian,_  
_Jika aku bertanya apa kalian tau satu hal tentangku?_  
_Apa jawaban kalian?_

_Bahkan hari ini, hari dimana aku berulang tahun tidak ada satupun yang mengingatnya_  
_Jika ada yang kalian ketahui tentangku, dan jawaban itu benar_  
_Aku akan mundur secara perlahan dan menghilang dari hadapan kalian_

_Aku sungguh merindukannya... Yeoja yang melahirkanku_  
_Meski beribu tanda kebiruan bahkan menghitam, aku menerimanya_  
_Asalkan aku tidak sendirian..._

_Aku terlalu takut untuk bicara, dan entah bagaimana malam ini_  
_ada keberanian untuk berbicara seperti ini pada kalian..._  
_Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan_  
_Dan aku sudah buta dengan harapan yang aku harapkan untuk terwujud,_  
_hingga tidak memikirkan kalian yang selalu membuat hatiku sakit_

_Hyung, Sehunnie... aku masih berharap pintu hati kalian terbuka untukku_  
_Harapan yang masih kugenggam, harapan yang ingin ku raih_  
_Tolong, permudahkan aku untuk meraihnya_  
_Meraih harapan itu, meski kugenggam tapi tak dapat kumiliki_

_Aku rasa itu sia-sia, karena aku tau bagiaman akhirnya..._  
_Aku... sudah memutuskannya,_  
_Memutuskan untuk melepaskan harapan itu..._

_Satu hal yang kalian harus ketahui, aku menyayangi kalian_

**~M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

CKLEKK

"sajangnim? Ada apa datang dipagi-pagi buta?" ucap Chanyeol saat membukakan pintu dengan wajah yang tidak beraturan akibat bangun tidur.

"kumpulkan yang lain, aku punya berita bahagia untuk kalian" ucap Sooman sedikit dingin di nadanya namun Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol segera memanggil seluruh member tapi, satu pintu kamar ia lupakan. Pintu kamar yang terlihat dingin, seakan tak berpenghuni.

"ada apa sajangnim? Kata Chanyeol ada berita bahagia" ucap Suho menghampiri sang manager diikuti yang lain

"baiklah aku langsung saja. Sesuai keinginan kalian..." tarikkan nafas dari Sooman memotong ucapannya membuat para member penasaran.

"sesuai keinginan kalian... Kim Jongin mengundurkan diri" sontak ucapan itu membuat mereka melototkan matanya tidak percaya, ada sedikit rasa menyesal dihati mereka mendengar hal itu tapi karena rasa iri dan benci yang lebih dominan membuat mereka tidak memperdulikannya.

Dalam hati mereka kini, perasaan senang menghampiri.

"apa maksudmu sajangnim? Keinginan kami?" ucap Tao berpura-pura menutupi kebahagiaannya.

"sudahlah , tapi... jujur aku sedikit kecewa dengan kalian. Bersiaplah, aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers untuk memberitahukan hal ini" ucap Sooman bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan dorm EXO.

Member EXO menatap Sooman dengan pandangan bingung akibat ucapan terakhir pemilik saham tertinggi di SM itu.

END

TINGGALKAN JEJAK NE?


	3. Chapter 3

**M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

**CAST : KIM JONGIN, EXO**

**GENRE : HURT, ANGST, FRIENDSHIP**

**RATED : PG**

**DISCLAIMER : CERITA INI MILIK JIHYUN, KECUALI PARA CAST**

**NOTE : ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa ff tentang Kai yang tersakiti.**

**Kali ini Hyunnie berusaha membuat ff Hurt, Angst tanpa ada kisah Romance.**

**Ff ini murni bergenre friendship, bukan Romance.**

**Disini, anggap bulan Januari singgle Growl sudah keluar**

**WARNING : MISS TYPO, GAJE, NO SAD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

'aku tak kuat, sungguh tak kuat.

Perasaan lelah menghampiri, setelah sekian lama kupendam.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan menumpuk,

hingga terasa seperti memberontak keluaruntuk dilampiaskan.

Aku tidak sanggup,

rasa ingin membalas semua perbuatan mereka perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

Apa aku tidak diinginkan?

Apa, aku tidak berguna hingga tidak diperdulikan?

Kesabaranku sudah diunjung tombak,

aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama.

Aku menyayangi kalian,

aku bahkan memiliki harapan semu yaitu kalian bisa menjadi keluarga kedua bagiku.

Tapi, apakah kalian menyayangiku?

Bahkan kalian saja tidak menganggapku ada... Hyung, Sehunnie'-Kai

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

"MYUNGSOO~ KASET YANG KU TITIP ADA DIMANA?"

Teriakan seseorang di sebuah bunga membuat pejalan kaki yang melewati tempat itu, menatap toko tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"KIM JONGIN, BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK?"

Kembali tatapan bingung, dilancarkan oleh pejalan kaki yang penasara, dan ada pula yang tidak memperdulikannya karena urusan sangat penting atau menganggap teriakan itu bukan masalah untuknya.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK MATA ELANG"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK, AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN BERTERIAK HITAM"

"YAKK~ AKU TIDAK HITAM, AKU ITU TAN. SEPERTINYA KAU SUDAH MULAI BUTA PRINCE ICE"

"ISH...NEO-.."

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK BERTERIAK?"

"AHJUMMA JUGA BERTERIAK, UPS~ sorry..."

Keributan yang terjadi di toko ini akhirnya berhenti, setelah seorang yeoja paruh baya pemilik toko ini melerai mereka. Tersangka utama yang memulai kegiatan saling-berteriak itu adalah seorang namja berkulit tan yang memiliki wajah manis ditambah dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang terkesan putih tengah mengembungkan pipinya. Dan seorang lagi tersangka, yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam tengah memutarkan bola matanya malas. Mereka berdua adalah, Kim Jongin dan Kim Myungsoo, yah... tidak salah lagi mereka adalah mantan member EXO dan member Infinite yang tengah naik daun. Jongin yang bernama panggung Kai kini menjalani kehidupan layaknya seorang namja biasa, tidak ada jadwal padat, tidak perlu takut kurang tidur dan yang paling penting dari semuanya adalah ... ia tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi. Namun, tidak dipungkiri rasa kerinduan yang amat besar dan dalam kepada member yang ia anggap keluarga.

"ini... kasetmu Jongin-a. Aigo... kalian ini setiap bertemu pasti selalu berteriak" ucap yeoja paruh baya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah tempat kaset bening ke Jongin.

"gomawo ahjumma, Jongin pulang dulu ne? Kasihan eomma sendiri dirumah. Dan, hati-hati pada burung elang ne? Dia akan memangsa ahjumma hidup-hidup" ucap Jongin dengan ledekkan di akhir kalimatnya dan segera pergi dari toko bung sebelum ia kembali beradu mulut dengan namja itu.

Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga milik eommanya, namun Shin Ahjumma membantu eomma untuk mengurusinya sedangkan eomma mengurusi perusahaan milik keluarganya. Dengan topi berwarna putih yang bertuliskan NY entah kapan sudah melekat dikepalanya, menutupi rambut miliknya. Sejak 3 bulan lalu, ia memilih menetap bersama eommanya di Busan. Kedua noonanya tengah melanjutkan study di luar negri hingga mereka berdualah dirumah besar yang ditempatinya. Memikirkan soal study, ia tersenyum kecil karena dengan bebasnya dari dunia entaertaiment ia bisa bebas belajar tanpa perlu takut waktu.

"_Kai, jangan belajar terlalu malam eo? Kau bisa sakit"_

"_Hyung akan mengajarimu"_

"_kami akan menunggumu hingga selesai belajar, Jonginie"_

"_aku akan membantumu, Kkamjonginie~"_

"_JONGINIE~, FIGHTING"_

TESS~

Kristal bening itu kembali keluar tanpa diperintah dan membasahi pipi chubby miliknya. Sekilas memory yang dialaminya saat masa-masa Trainee membuat ia tidak tahan untuk menangis. Ia rindu, sangat rindu moment dimana ia di perlakukan seperti keluarga. Mereka memperhatikanmu, takut ia sakit. Mereka membantumu belajar saat ia kesulitan memahami materi pelajarannya. Mereka menunggumu belajar hingga rela tertidur di lantai dengan posisi kurang nyaman. Seseorang yang sempat atau masih dihatimu menmbantumu dalam hal belajar. Dan... mereka memberi semangat saat akan melaksanakan ulangan. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang ia impikan untuk terulang kembali? Kembali dimasa trainne, ia sungguh merindukannya teramat sangat.

Ia menghela nafas dan menghapus kasar airmata yang masih keluar. Sedikit lama untuk sampai kerumah, karena ia memilih jalan memutar daripada lewat seperti biasanya. Ia tau, beberapa boyband termasuk EXO tengah berada di Busan dan dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk menghindari daripada harus bertemu mereka.

KAI Pov's

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, sungguh waktu yang lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Aku merindukannya, sangat hingga rasa rindu itu seakan-akan membunuhku. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan EXO sedikit menyesal, namun aku tau ini adalah keputusan yang akan membuat mereka bahagia. Dengan langkah berat, aku menundukkan kepala saat memasuki rumah bercat putih yang aku tempati. Saat memasuki kamar, aku melihat sosok yeoja yang memberikan kalung malaikat kepadaku tengah duduk di meja belajarku dengan mata membengkak seperti habis menangis dan ditangan kanannya ada sebuah note yang tidak asing. Jangan katakan, eomma... membaca buku diary-ku.

Ia bangun dan menghampiriku, aku hanya pasrah akan menerima hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan eomma.

KAI Pov's END

Sang eomma menghampiri Kai dengan buku yang masih dipegang erat olehnya. Kai menatap sang eomma dan...

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

Tamparan ke-tiga kalinya diterima oleh Kai hingga tidak dipungkiri pipi kanan yang ditampar oleh sang eomma memerah dan di sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"e-eomma... aku bisa jelaskan..."

"anak nakal... hiks... dasar anak nakal. Eomma sudah melarangmu untuk menjadi artis tapi mengapa kau memaksa eo? lalu kalau kau memaksa ingin menjadi artiks, mengapa kau keluar dari sana eo? Hiks... kau jadi tersiksa seperti inikan? kau yang terluka karena mereka kan? Mana orang yang sudah anggap kau keluarga eo? Hiks... Mana namja yang mencintaimu apa adanya eo? hiks.. mana mereka semua? Mengapa karena mereka kau jadi seperti ini hiks? Dasar anak nakal hiks... " ucap sang eomma memukul ringan tubuh Kai yang terlihat kurus.

Kai hanya bisa terdiam menerima pukulan dari sang eomma.

"mianhae eomma aku yang salah eomma hiks... mianhae hiks... ini semua salahku, salahku hiks... aku akan hanya hiks... ingin melakukan yang tebaik bagi semua hiks.." ucap Kai dengan isak tangisnya.

"salah? kau salah apa eo? Mengapa selalu kau menyalahkan dirimu akan kesalahan orang eo? Hiks... mereka keterlaluan hiks... nae aegya hiks... kasihan dirimu honey hiks... dan mengapa kau bilang ini terbaik untuk semua eo?" pukulan itu perlahan berhenti, dan kini kedua tangan yeoja itu merengkuh memeluk sang anak seakan memberi kekuatan.

"karena... Karena mimpi Jongin itu salah eomma. Karena mimpi itu, Jongin menyakiti eomma dan mereka... banyak hiks... banyak kesalahan yang Jongin lakukan hiks... Mianhae eomma hiks... mianhae Jongin menyusahkan eomma hiks..." Kai ikut memeluk sang eomma yang telah melahirkannya.

"menyakiti mereka? Merekalah yang menyakitimu hiks... dan jangan minta maaf, kau tidak salah apa-apa hiks... yeobo, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami eo? kau tidak lihat hiks... anak kesayanganmu tersiksa disini hiks... bantu dia menguranginya hiks..."

Kai tidak membalas ucapan sang eomma, ia hanya menangis, menangisi hidupnya yang menyakitkan. Sangat ,menyakitkan saat ia tau akan sebuah berita sebulan lalu.

**~M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

"eomma... eomma, jangan kesana eomma..." ucap Kai menahan lengan sang eomma dan sesekali menundukkan kepalanya.

"diam Jongin, eomma hanya ingin melihat orang yang melakukan ini padamu" ucap eomma Kai tegas dan terus berjalan dilorong kamar hotel.

Sejak kejadian siang tadi, Eomma Kai segera pergi dan mencari informasi tempat para member Exo menginap selama di Busan.

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

TING TONG~

Berulang kali, eomma Kai memencet bel kamar hotel karena tak kunjung ada orang membukakan pintu.

"tunggu sebentar" teriakan dari salah satu member yang dirindukannya membuat Kai menghentikan untuk menarik sang eomma pulang.

CKLEKK

"nuguse-"

PLAKK

"EOMMA"

Satu tamparan keras diterima oleh Sehun sang magnae, sontak membuat Kai berteriak dan menahan tangan sang eomma untuk tidak menampar kembali orang yang sempat dan masih dihatinya.

"a-ahjumma... Kai?" ucap Sehun terkejut melihat dua orang dihadapannya, melupakan rasa nyeri dipipi yang terkena tamparan.

TAPP

TAPP

TAPP

"kau tak apa-apa Sehun-"

"ahjumma?" ucap member EXO kompak dengan raut wajah terkejut tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun.

**~M**_**Y**_** H**_**O**_**P**_**E**_

Sunyi, Sepi dan tidak ada suara menggambarkan keadaan di kamar hotel yang ditempati oleh Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ke-11 namja yang diketahui member EXO tengah menunduk saat tatapan tajam dari eomma Kai mengarah kearah mereka. Kai hanya menunduk takut melihat ke-11 namja itu meski ada rasa kerinduan yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi ,mengingat keadaan seperti ini, ia memendamnya dalam diam.

"a-ahjumma... ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Suho akhirnya membuka suara setelah cukup lama berdiam diri.

"kalian sungguh keterlaluan..." ucapan tajam Kim Ahjumma (re: eomma kai) membuat mereka mengangkat kepala menatap yeoja cantik meski umurnya bertambah kecuali Kai yang masih menunduk.

"apa maksud ahjumma?" tanya Baekhyun

"mana janji yang kalian ucapkan padaku?"bukannya menjawab, Kim Ahjumma justru balik bertanya kepada member EXO.

"janji? Janji apa?" tanya D.o disambut anggukkan oleh Chen yang berada disamping.

"janji untuk menjaga anakku. Mengapa kalian tidak tepati? Bahkan sepertinya kalian tidak mengingat hal itu" ucap Kim Ahjumma sinis saat mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

"itu... kami..." ragu-ragu Xiumin menjawab namun terpotong oleh ucapan Kai.

"mereka menepatinya eomma" bela Kai menmbuat semua menatap Kai.

"menepatinya? Kau masih ingin berbohong pada eomma? Eomma sudah membaca semuanya Jongin, dan jangan membela orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" ucap Kim Ahjumma.

"eomma... aku..."

"Eomma hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan mereka. Kalian sungguh mengecewakan, sungguh. Hanya rasa iri dan benci kalian mengatainya, menjauhinya, dan memperlakukan seperti seorang pembantu... apa kalian lupa bahwa orang yang kalian perlakukan seperti itu adalah orang yang paling banyak berkorban?" ucap Kim Ahjumma

"berkorban? Biar kami luruskan ahjumma, kami... justru kamilah yang berkorban untuknya. Ia hanya tinggal menerima beres semuanya, dan kami yang melakukannya" ucap Luhan yang sepertinya tidak terima.

"ne, anak ahjumma itu terlalu sombong hanya lebih diperhatikan oleh Sajangnim" sambung Kris.

"berkorban? Sombong? Apa tidak salah? bahkan JONGIN LEBIH BANYAK BERKORBAN DEMI KALIAN. Ia rela memberikan ginjal, darah, hidupnya demi kalian. Kau sungguh bodoh menganggap orang yang mengataimu ini keluarga dan membanggakan mereka. Kau bodoh Jonginie hiks..." untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Kim Ahjumma kembali memukul Kai.

Kai terlihat menerima pukulan itu karena jujur, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat eommanya memukul dirinya. Member EXO hanya menatap tidak percaya atas ucapan Eomma Kai yang tengah memukul Kai keras.

"apa maksud ahjumma? Memberikan ginjal? Darah?" tanya Sehun angkat bicara.

"ne... anakku, anak yang kalian katai sombong telah memberikan separuh hidupnya untuk kalian.."

"biar aku saja yang melanjutkan Nyonya Kim" potong Sooman yang entah mengapa sudah berada disana membuat mereka bingung .

"8 bulan yang lalu, saat kalian mengalami kecelakaan kecuali Kai. Chanyeol, D.o dan lay kalian lah paling kritis dalam kecelakaan ini. D.o dan Lay kalian yang banyak luka kekurangan darah, terlebih Lay yang memang memiliki penyakit hemofilia. Kai yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama mendonorkan darahnya. Dan Chanyeol yang tertusuk kaca mengenai salah satu ginjalnya, Kai rela mendonorkannya untukmu" ucap Sooman membuat seluruh member menatap Kai tidak percaya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca bahkan menangis.

"Kai... kau..." ucap ragu Chen dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kai... kau berdarah" teriak Sehun.

Kai menyentuh hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, ikut terkejut lalu menghapusnya kasar dan pergi dengan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

"YAKK~Jongin-a neo eoddiga?" ucap sang eomma berlari diikuti memeber EXO dan Sooman mengejar Kai.

Kai terus berlari hingga sebuah cahaya yang hangat dan menyilaukan menyinarinya meski menyakitkan hingga..

BRUKK

Tubuh itu terhempas tak berdaya di jalan dengan darah yang menggenang di jalan.

"JONGIN~"

END

WAJIB BACA : Ini bener-bener End lho, jangan minta di next chp ya? Tinggalin jejak oke?


End file.
